A Ghostly Love
by theslytherinprincess23
Summary: AU!Klaine.  When Blaine moves to a new school and meets a boy that would lead to love, loss, and new life what will happen? Character death
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry it's been too long since I have posted. But I'm back! I don't own glee.**

_Kurt E. Hummel_

_September 5__th__, 1994 – December 23__rd__, 2010_

_Lost too Soon_

Blaine Anderson walked into William McKinley High School the first day of his Senior Year. He was starting new after having gone to school at Dalton Academy for the past two years. He was a member of the glee club having auditioned over the summer and he was the captain of the chess club.

"Hey there fag! Welcome to McKinley!" Blaine felt the splash of a slushy hit his face and then two more.

"Hi, new kid. Come; let me help you clean up." A beautiful boy with glasz eyes and chestnut hair grabbed his hand and dragged him into the girl's bathroom.

"Have you ever been slushied before?"

"Yeah, my old school. Not Dalton but the one before that."

"Oh, where did you go?"

"A school in Michigan, in Detroit. It's not one of the major ones."

"Wow, I didn't know it was native to anywhere else. I am very sorry."

"No it's fine. My name's Blaine, Blaine Anderson."

"Um, uh, I guess I'm Kurt Hummel."

"You guess?"

"Yes, I'm Kurt Hummel."

That was the day that changed my life. I am Blaine Anderson and this is the story of how I fell in love with a ghost.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own glee. I am just trying to see how this story is going to go. It started as a journal entry for my creative writing class and now it's morphing into an actual story and idea.**

"Blaine, um, don't get too close to Kurt. He… he isn't good for you," Finn said. They were all in glee club waiting for Will to get there to start class. Blaine was seated on the piano bench with Finn right next to him facing away from the piano. Tina and Mike were seated on the floor right in front of Finn and Blaine. Sam and Quinn were sitting on chairs on either side of Tina and Mike and Rachel was on a stool behind Tike. Puck was lying on the piano. Mercedes, Brittany, and Santana weren't in glee anymore. Mercedes and Brittany had left after Kurt's death because it had been very rough being in the room that Kurt had been in the whole time the three had been friends. Santana had just followed Brittany but it had been a little rough for her too because Kurt was the only one that hadn't taken her crap and would give it back.

Finn had his hand on Blaine's shoulder and was trying to have the other teenage boy see what he was meaning but not saying. Finn was Kurt's brother and Blaine knew that Finn had lost a brother and the glee club had lost a member but he didn't know it was Kurt.

"Why wouldn't he be good enough for me? I just want a friend and he's going to be…."

"No two gay guys can stay 'just friends!' It just doesn't work," Puck interrupted. The group didn't understand how Blaine didn't know. Mercedes was still wondering around lost and it was two years later. She talked about Kurt all the time and even had talked about him around Blaine before.

"That is not true!" Blaine was very animated and was trying to get his friends to understand that he really just wanted to be Kurt's friend.

"Blaine just please try not to get too close to him. We know it won't end well," Tina said. The group was sad and wished that Will would walk in.

"Maybe I'll listen if you tell me why it won't end well?" Just then Shuester came in and everyone scattered around the room.

"Everyone in glee said it wouldn't end well if we became friends." The two boys were seated below the bleachers on the football field during lunch. Blaine was eating and Kurt was just playing with his hands.

"They might be right Blaine. This _won't_ end well. A friendship between us won't work. I'm really sorry." Kurt stood and left, leaving Blaine watching his retreating form. He sat there shocked for a minute and then he broke down. He lost his best friend and the boy he was finally starting to fall for in one fell swoop.

The next few days were the worst of Blaine's life. He was slushied at least twice a day and dumped in the dumpsters once before school and once after school.

Right now he was locked in one of the porter potty's. He had been there since after gym which was his first class of the day and it was probably after school now he thought. Earlier in the day he had banged on the door but now he was too weak to even move. He wasn't claustrophobic but the lack of oxygen had gotten to him.

"Blaine! Blaine! Where are you? BLAINE!" a boy yelled. Being too weak from oxygen lacking from the cramped space, Blaine couldn't answer back but the hope that he might be found was reassuring.

"Oh shit! You are stuck in there. FINN! FINN! HE'S STUCK IN THE JOHN!"

I spent the next two weeks at home recovering meaning I didn't get to talk to Kurt about saving my life. When I finally did get back to school, he didn't show up for a few weeks while I returned to constant torcher by Neanderthals.


End file.
